You ain't the music in me!
by Ms. Musso
Summary: Duncan and LeShawna end up on Island De-La Losers and LeShawna is mad as hell, while Duncan has a brilliant plan!


LeShawna and Duncan were at it again, fighting that is once again, during an important challenge. They were down to the final 8 and were split once again, into two teams which they renamed. Duncan was on team Flying Bears along with Heather, Trent and Geoff while LeShawna was on team Flamingo Killers alongside Izzy, Gwen and Courtney (surprisingly, the girls outlasted the guys!). What was their Challenge? Take turns overcoming the obstacle course. What was their Reward? Immunity was to be given to the whole team. But of course Chris, the host, just had to pair the two of in the final lap. When the score was tied 1-1.

Now I'm sure you're wondering how they started the argument. Well, then I'll have to tell you about the obstacle course first. LeShawna and Duncan had to climb over a few poles, crawl beneath a few more poles and run to the finish line. But as Duncan (who was in the lead at that point) was running to the finish line, LeShawna's feet stumbled which caused her to trip and fall, with Duncan going down with her. They had a little tug of war on the ground until Duncan was below her and said the stupidest thing ever.

"Get off of me you 100 ton truck load of fat!"

Man, oh, man this ever make LeShawna anger? Here's your answer, YES!

"You did NOT just call me fat!"

So thanks to this statement, the two continued rolling on the ground and both eventually crossed the finish line for the challenge but they didn't stop. They continued their fighting journey with insults flying out of their mouths. They then stopped for a brief moment with LeShawna on top of Duncan.

"You're so boney I bet the vultures would want ya!"

Well Duncan decided to turn them around once more so he was on top.

"Hey, the hippo called, he wants his body back!"

Round and round they went. Even though as they rolled, sharp twigs and blades of grass cut their visible flesh. But when Duncan was on top of LeShawna he said something that he would soon regret.

"You have beautiful eyes!"

LeShawna was taken aback by his statement and immediately got him off her and run back into the woods.

_**Confessional Cam**_

**Duncan: **Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

**LeShawna: **Okay, out of all the people on the crappy island, white punk Duncan had to tell me had I beautiful eyes. Yeah, right!

**Gwen: **Where ever those two are, if LeShawna comes back hurt in anyway, Duncan's gonna get it!

**Heather: **Those stupid peacocks, they just had to start a roly-poly fight during a very important challenge. I hope both of them are eaten by bears!

**Courtney: **LeShawna better not steal my man, if she does, I'll make her life a living hell!

On the other side of the camp, LeShawna finally came into view. Her team mates were super excited and happy and they showed it by showering her with hugs and cheek kisses. Chris on the other hand, was very annoyed.

"LeShawna, where have you been?"

"Well…"

"Where's the punk rocker?"

"I sort of left him behind…"

_**Confessional Cam**_

**Courtney: **How dare she leave my Dunkie-Wankie behind? That fat bodied freak!

**Geoff: **Dudes, I wonder what my pal, D is doing. I hope he's alright.

**Izzy: **L and D fighting in the bush. Bomb, bang, crash all over the room. First their enemies, then they're frenemies then they're lovers kissing in a tree!

Duncan finally found he's way back to the challenge site about 1 hour later. Chris was relieved.

"Finally, Duncan, you're here! Okay since you and LeShawna both crossed the finish line together. You both win together, but you friends or should I say teammates, don't! Your prize, Duncan and LeShawna, is day on Island De-La Losers. But you still get to come back. As for the rest of you guys, I'll see you at the marshmallow ceremony! 'Hasta La Vista' that means goodbye!"

As Chris walked away, and a helicopter landed just a few feet away from everyone ready to take Duncan and LeShawna away.

"I am so not goin' anywhere with this jailbird!"

"Well to bad, you're coming with me, beautiful."

Duncan (with a lot of help from Izzy) pushed LeShawna into the helicopter and while she tried to escape, Duncan squeezed in and they were off. But they would never be prepared for what was in store for them…

Cliffhanger! On the first chapter! But I'm sure you're happy about the Duncan/LeShawna relationship starting to develop! Anyway, Please Review!


End file.
